COME JOSEPHINE IN MY FLYING MACHINE
by Ocean Eyed Redhead
Summary: The 11th Doctor has just lost the Ponds and has felt solitude in saving the universe will be a good way to mend himself. In the show, the Doctor refuses to do anything at all eventually. Something must have made him go from lonely saving to not saving at all or hardly talking to anyone. This is the tragic tale of what caused his ultimate sorrow.


CHAPTER ONE

CARNIVALE LA DEATH

"Brody, get your ass over here now, you bloody ninny!"

"No, Jo! People die on those things!"

"BOO!" the two of girls chimed.

Brody Simmons was standing indignantly by the corndog stand refusing to join his two girlfriends on the rollercoaster: Death's Revenge.

"Libby is the one who told me, people have died!" Brody groaned, gesturing to Libby.

Jo turned her light blue eyes to Libby with a knowing look. Libby smirked. Libby Dills was usually the one of their little trio who caused trouble whereas Jo was the glue that kept them all together. Brody was usually the scared one. All three of them were opposites and they acknowledged that.

'If we were all the same, then what would be the point of knowing one another?' Jo had said once.

"Brody, I promise you that you will not die. If you die, then you can…kill me…" Jo offered, rubbing the back of her long, slender neck.

He raised his brows at her, then after holding a long stare of which he broke off first, trudged to the line to join the girls.

"This better be worth it…" Brody grumbled.

"Brody, trust me. It will!" said Libby enthusiastically.

Jo looked up ahead. After waiting a half hour in line, they were three people away.

"Brody, it's going to be worth it because after thirty minutes in line and one year of waiting for the Summer Night's Carnivale to return, it's finally time to ride the very much anticipated...Death's Revenge…" Jo said in a demonic voice.

Brody groaned.

"That didn't help."

Both the girls laughed. Brody was hardly the bravest of the three.

"How many?" asked the rollercoaster attendant.

"Three," Libby grinned.

The attendant gestured for them to take their seats. Second row.

"Second row… No… Any other row…" moaned Brody hefting his wide, muscular frame into his seat.

"I'm pretty sure you would have hated any of the rows, Brody," Jo smirked.

Jo pulled herself into her seat between Brody and Libby. They pulled down the brace and attached the harness belt to the seat, the floor beneath them lowering so their feet dangled, even Brody's.

"Here, we go!" Libby screamed.

Jo smiled at her friend's enthusiasm and listened to Brody's deep breaths beside her.

"You are okay, Brody," smiled Jo patting Brody's hand.

The rollercoaster lurched forward abruptly and stopped. Brody gasped loudly. Libby and Jo snickered. The rollercoaster smoothly began to run up a steep hill, clicking rhythmically.

"Here it comes…Here it comes…" Brody panted.

"Brody, my goodness, calm down!" Libby laughed.

Finally, they reached the top and began to slide over.

As they started to fall down the tracks and begin the speed of the ride the rollercoaster came to a halt. The people in the first row leaning forward slightly. Jo, Brody and Libby's row sitting upright on the top of the track's hill.

Concerned murmurs surrounded them as they awaited for the ride to start up again. Instead of hearing the apology over the intercom for the ride's delay, they heard something else. A stomping noise. Like a metronome. Jo leaned her neck out of the head restraint to try and find the source of the noise. The stomping became louder and finally she could see the source of the noise. They looked like robots. Silver robots. They resembled the Cybermen that had attacked London a few years back. Knowing that only she had seen them, Jo took a deep breath and tried not to scream. The people on the rollercoaster were already unable to see what was going on and they were stuck over a hundred feet in the air, the last thing they needed was for people to start attempting to wriggle out of their seats and fall to their death.

"Libby…" whispered Jo, breathing away her anxiety.

"I can't see anything," Libby hissed.

She attempted to crane her neck out of her seat to see something, but Libby was petite in every way. 5'1, 94 pounds. She was itty bitty and barely big enough to ride this ride.

"Libby, it's-"

"Attention!" the intercom called. "Patrons, we apologize for the delay. Rest assured we are working…we're working… Oh… Oh my, god! Oh-"

Now…the voices rung out. Loud and clear.

"You will be upgraded."

Their voices overlapped with the horrifying cry that had rang all over London so many years ago.

The people on the rollercoaster began to scream and gasp and cry out for help.

"Please! Please! Stop! STOP!" screamed Jo, high over the other riders.

Everyone hushed slowly, all that was heard were the Cybermen below and the soft weeping of a child on the rollercoaster.

"They can't reach us up here. We'll be fine!" Jo called out.

Then, a flash of light went past them, hitting the tracks on the other side and creating a hole in it.

The screams returned. They were stuck. Sitting ducks. The rollercoaster lurched to a start and began to fall down the tracks, building up momentum. It had started. Everyone screamed. Some cried.

The rollercoaster rolled to the top of another hill. Slowing down, though the screaming of the others didn't fade.

Up ahead, she saw the loop and right after it, the hole in the tracks from where the Cyberman had shot some sort of laser and destroyed part of it. Something that minor maybe wouldn't affect the ride, but there was still a chance it could cause them to crash and burn. Jo didn't scream. She inhaled deeply, trying to regulate her breathing.

Well, she wasn't screaming, until a man jumped in front of the tracks. He pointed a silver stick with a glowing end at them and the rollercoaster stopped again.

"Who are you?" yelled one of the men in the front row.

"I'm the Doctor and I'm here to save your life."

Jo couldn't see his face. Only his feet that wore pants just a little too small and showed his ankles slightly. He was tall and lanky and claiming to be their savior.

"I'll restart this and get you going and then they won't be able to target you due to the speed you're going on the tracks. Sound good? Good!" the man said.

Everyone screamed in protest trying to tell him about the break in the tracks.

"Alright! Alright! Can one person who has maintained their sanity please explain these frantic cries of protest?" he called.

"I can! I CAN!" cried Jo.

"Yes, blonde woman in the second row!" he called peeking around the man sitting on the far right of the first row.

The man startled her. He was very striking. Big hair. A big chin. A big bow tie.

"What's the issue?" he inquired.

"There's a break in the tracks! They shot something! Like a laser thing or whatever and blew out a bit of the track!" Jo yelled over the screaming passengers.

The man nodded once and looked over at the tracks, seeing the problem.

"Um… Yes… Wait… Blonde!"

"Yeah?" Jo panted.

"You seem to be the only person with a half a mind left. Fancy helping me?"

"Well, w-with what?" she called.

"It's a matter of getting up high to the service part of this rollercoaster. Would you mind, because you don't seem to be freaking out too much?"

"D-don't! Don't, Jo!" gasped Libby.

Jo's eyes darted from her left to the man who stared at her with impatient eyes and his hands clasped in frustration.

"Okay, get me out. I-I'll do my best," she nodded, vigorously.

He pumped a fist in celebration and maneuvered himself to her seat. He pointed the glowing silver stick at her buckle and it came unlatched. He offered a hand to help her slide out, glancing back at her friends. Brody was passed out and Libby was staring at her with manic eyes.

"Libby, I'm gonna fix this, okay! Keep breathing!" Jo said as the man began to tug her by the wrist away.

They maneuvered carefully on the tracks and walked around the curve of it. He grabbed Jo by her shoulders and faced her to him. Her eyes widened more as he stared at her head on.

"I understand that you're nervous, but as of right now, you may be their last hope. By their, I mean everyone anywhere. Okay?" he said, softly.

Jo nodded quickly.

The man released her shoulders and grabbed one her hands. He placed a small, silver box in her palm and closed her fingers around it.

"Go to the maintenance box up there," he said pointing to a balcony a few feet about the tallest part of the tracks, a ladder leading up to it. "Just take that little walkway on the side, go up to the circuit box, switch on every power switch and put that box on the top of the box. Understand?"

Jo nodded vigorously again.

"Good. I'll go fix the break in the tracks."

She didn't understand how he would begin to do that, but she listened anyway.

Jo followed his instructions and began to walk down the personnel walkway to get to the ladder. She tried to walk with steady legs but they felt like jelly.

"Hurry!"

Her eyes flickered in the direction of the voice. The man was yelling at her from across the tracks. He was right, Jo had to speed this up.

She began to run as fast as she could towards the ladder.

Jo reached the ladder and began to frantically climb the rungs, holding the silver box still. She set the silver box down on the platform and pulled herself through the hole onto the landing. Jo pried open the circuit box and stared at all the switches. Some of them on, some of them off. Quickly, she flicked as many as she could on. Quickly, she looked over her work and nodded, breathing heavily.

"Okay," she breathed.

She shut the circuit box and looked at the silver box. Without thinking she slapped it on top of the circuit cabinet. A loud boom sounded and then there was no more noise.

"Hey! Hey! It's done!" screamed Jo, leaning over the railing and waving her arms.

She scanned the tracks for the man. He was nowhere in sight. Then she realized, the stomping had stopped. The screams had quieted. All the Cybermen were lying face down on the ground. She panted and slumped against the large pole with the circuit box on it. A small smile broke out on her face as she finally relaxed.

"Hey, you!" the man smiled popping up through the hole.

Jo screamed, scrambling into a ball and pointing at him.

"It's only me! I was just coming to tell you good job!" he smiled.

Jo slowed her breathing and nodded at him.

"I didn't even have to start the ride to save those people. You did that much quicker than expected," he grinned, crawling through the hole and sitting so his legs dangled down.

"How did you fix that anyway? If it was so easy, why couldn't I do it? I mean, I know I did well and went fast, but couldn't you have done this?" she said, gesturing above her.

"I had to use this. You couldn't use this," he sighed.

The man held up the silver thing and she nodded, slowly standing to her feet.

"That stopped them all?" she asked, pointing up at the silver box.

"Yes. Stopped them all. You want to know how?"

"No. I'm positive that I either wouldn't understand or fall asleep during the explanation. I'm just wondering…well, usually in movies, when they do something to stop the army of evil robots, there's more than just a loud noise. There's like, an earthquake or the sky goes dark or something."

He chuckled.

"Yeah, typically that's what happens but still, if it works, we should just be happy with that."

She leaned back against the railing and sighed.

"I'm gonna go home now. Forget this… Carnivale of Death," she groaned.

The man chuckled.

"But, I'm like wond-"

The ground quaked violently. She screamed and fell back over the railing. Head over heels. She screamed and felt something grip the leg of her jeans. Her wildly wavy hair dangly beneath her. She swayed slightly as she stared at the ground below her. The ground that stared at her beneath tracks that she was inches from.

"Okay, okay! Don't move! I'll get a better grip and you sway towards the tracks and grab them. Then you can pull yourself up! Is that okay?"

She realized it was him holding her jeans.

"That is fine! Just don't let me fall!" she gasped.

"I won't. I swear! I won't. Just do as I say!"

"Okay! I will!"

As he got a good grip on her ankles finally, she started to sway towards the tracks, ignoring the numb feelings coursing through her veins.

Then, there was a click. Her eyes turned towards the other side of the tracks slowly then widened. The rollercoaster was moving.

"Oh, oh, oh! The circuits. They're still on. They started the rollercoaster! You didn't turn them off?" the man cried.

"No! No! You didn't say to!" she screamed.

She panted and didn't know what to do. Grab the tracks still and try to move away from the coaster as quick as she could. Fall to her death? Get hit by the coaster? Hope the man could pull her up.

"Pull me up! Just pull me up!" yelled Jo.

"I can't. I can't!"

"Why not? I'm only a hundred and thirty pounds!"

"Have you seen me? I'm like a stick bug!" he cried.

"What do I do?" she groaned.

The coaster was approaching quickly. Very quickly. Jo could only think of one more solution. To fall and grab whatever she could. It was die or die either way.

"Drop me!"

"No!"

"Just let me go! I have a…sort of plan! Drop me!" she cried.

"Are you sure? Are you certain?" the man yelled with conflict.

"DROP ME!"

He released her ankles just as the coaster started flying by and she fell through the air, her hands grasping for something. Anything. She struggled to keep her eyes open and her arms finally smacked against the railing of another set of tracks. She quickly wrapped her arms around the bars and held tight. She was safe here for a moment. A moment until she could figure her next move.

Clicking became louder and louder and louder. She looked to her left to see the coaster again. She would rather fall to her death than get squished by the bottom of a rollercoaster, so she let go.

She fell…and hit something soft…something that made an 'oof' noise and collapsed. She hit the ground and her head smacked against the ground. It hurt a little, but not as much as it could have. The air had left her chest. Jo looked over and saw it was the man who had caught her. She rolled off of him onto the ground and gasped for breath.

"Here, sit up," he said helping her raise up, sitting.

Jo breathed slowly and felt the air return to her lungs.

"Are you alright?" asked the man.

Jo slowly looked at him and laughed softly. He laughed too. Screaming got louder and they both gasped to see the rollercoaster still running.

"You should probably go stop that," laughed Jo, falling back against the grass.

The man hopped to his feet and ran to turn off the ride.

"What the hell?" she breathed, running her fingers over her face.

Her eyes stared up at the blue sky and she sighed. The delayed reaction of that boom made her laugh slightly as she considered how much worse that quake was compared to the ominous grey sky that never arrived.

A hand shot out above her and she followed the tweed sleeve covered arm up to the face of the man.

"Let me help you up," he offered.

She accepted his hand and he gently pulled Jo to her feet. They shared a meaningful look and he looked to be considering something. She cocked a brow at him.

"Um, so thank you," he smiled.

"I'm happy to have helped."

The man shook her hand formally. She looked from their hands to him and raised her eyebrows again with a smirk.

"Well, I'm gonna go see my traumatized friends."

"Okay," he said with a dumb smile.

She gave him a small smile and turned to go back to where the rollercoaster had started.

"Wh-what's your name?" he called out after her.

"What's YOUR name?" Jo said, stopping and facing him.

"I-I'm the Doctor."

She inclined her head waiting for him to finish his name. He didn't. He just straightened his bow tie and continued to smile at her.

"Doctor what?"

His smile grew wider as he laughed.

"That's one I haven't heard often…" he mumbled, stroking his chin. "Just the Doctor. Now, your name?"

"I'm Jo Graves."

"Jo. Nice to meet you, Jo Graves."

"Nice to meet you, Doctor," she nodded, returning to her friends.

The Doctor watched her walk away. Her wavy hair was in a state of disarray that looked great surprisingly. He couldn't help but think of Albert Einstein watching her.

As she walked away, the Doctor felt a sort of sinking regret. Like he was missing an opportunity. He had just lost the Ponds. He was lonely and needed a new companion no doubt. This was like God had dropped a gift in his lap.

He watched as Jo assisted her girl friend of getting out of the rollercoaster and hugged her. Their male friend was still passed out. They both stroked his face, but he didn't move. Her small friend with the short hair started to shake and scream. Jo looked over at her and laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder, telling her something firmly. The Doctor slowly approached the three of them, concern in his eyes.

Jo leaned towards the boy and looked back over her shoulder at her friends who was sobbing. She waved at her to calm down.

"He's fine, Libby. He's just passed out. He's not dead. He's got a pulse. He's breathing," said Jo, calmly.

Jo's eyes shifted to the Doctor. She waved him over.

"Oh, Doctor! Come here! Libby, he'll help. He's a doctor," Jo explained.

The Doctor climbed up the side of the tracks to join them.

"What seems to be the issue?" he asked.

"Brody is passed out. He's not dead or anything. Just passed out. Libby is worried he's in a coma."

The Doctor removed his glowing stick and guided it up and down Brody's body. He scrutinized it.

"He's in a trauma induced coma that should subside in about two hours. I'm sure there will be plenty of ambulances here soon and a long line to get one but I'm positive Brody doesn't need one. Just give him lots of water when he wakes up. Okay?" the Doctor said to Libby.

Jo faced Libby and hugged her.

"See, he's gonna be fine. He'll be great, doll. Don't panic," Jo whispered.

The Doctor was instantly impressed. She was brave, bold AND compassionate? What a rare combination. In a way, she reminded him of Amy. Amy had been all those things, as had Rose. This made him realize that Jo, would be an excellent companion. Amy was gone and what seemed like the right thing to do was be alone. Live in solitude for a while. Refuse to help anyone. Somehow though, he had landed here and felt unusually compelled to pass this crisis by. He had been right. He couldn't ignore Cybermen.

Before the Doctor had exited the Tardis, he had told himself that he would not fall into his old routine of after losing a companion, going on rescue mission alone and picking up a new companion. The pain he had felt losing the Ponds was something he never wanted to experience again. The Doctor knew that if he fell into this temptation of bringing Jo with him, there was large possibility of him experiencing that agony that still lurked inside of him again.

She turned her large, blue eyes to him.

"Thank you," she said with a nod.

He shrugged with a wry smile. The Doctor just stood frozen before her. The temptation growing.

'Just do it and don't think about it. Ask her. Just do it,' he thought.

"Jo, may I steal you for a moment?" asked The Doctor.

Jo looked from the now calm, Libby who was taking deep breaths, to The Doctor.

"Yeah, sure," she said, confused.

The Doctor walked down onto the grass beneath the tracks again at a small distance where Jo's friends could not hear them.

"I would like to ask you something."

Jo felt anxious and excited and troubled all at once. Was he going to ask her on a date? It wouldn't be the first time somebody did.

"I travel very far and-and it seems like it's… it's time for someone to join me. I go places you wouldn't believe and it's been a while since I've shown someone. Come with me. It'd be fun."

Jo cocked her head to the side. Something about this man was trustworthy. He had eyes that spoke volumes of truth and sadness. Longing, but not in a dangerous way.

"So what do you say? Wanna come with me? I'm not gonna harm you, I swear…"

The grin he had been wearing faded as he slowly changed his mind. No. It was a bad idea. Simply a bad idea.

"I'm sorry… Forget everything I said."

Her excited expression disappeared and a wave of guilt went over the Doctor. He felt upset, but he had to go.

"Goodbye, Jo Graves."

He gave her hand a small kiss and walked away.

Jo stood perplexed, her eyes downward. She was confused and disappointed. Jo looked up and walked the man's thin frame disappear as he walked away.

Solemnly, she approached Libby who sat in her rollercoaster seat, gently holding Brody's hand. It was no mystery to her that Libby and Brody had feelings for one another.

"What'd he want?" Libby asked softly.

"He said something about travelling and I assumed that he was going to ask me to come with him…but then he changed his mind. He said goodbye."

Libby looked from Brody to her best friend who had indescribable longing in her eyes. Libby sighed. She knew that look. Jo wanted something bad. She had never mentioned travelling. Jo only had one ambition and that was to be a psychologist. She was in her third year of college and top of her class. If anyone deserved a short break before school started up again, it was Jo. Jo hardly did anything for herself. From assisting her mother while her father was away on British Intelligence business to helping her sister with homework to working forty hour weeks at cinema to pay off student loans and then part time at the shoe store, she was perhaps one of the most hardworking and selfless people she ever knew.

"Jo, go change his mind."

"What?"

"Travelling sounds like something you should do. Even if it's just for a week. I'll be fine. Your family will be fine. I'll explain. I'll make up a lie or something. Just go. Just go and change his mind."

"Libby, I dunno. I don't wanna leave everyone!"

"Go for a week. It'll be great."

"Libby-"

"Go! It'll be good for you. Go."

Jo gave Libby a brief hug.

"Libby, make sure my mom knows I'm safe."

"I will. Go on," she said with a smile.

Jo felt her heart race. She had to. Something felt right about this. Slowly she turned around and descended the steps of the rollercoaster platform. She craned her neck about looking for the man. In the distance she saw the top of his head. She knew she had to move. Move fast.

Jumping over the collapsed Cybermen, pushing aside the panicked citizens and mysterious security personnel who had just appeared.

She struggled to catch up to him, he rounded a corner.

"Hey! Wait!" called Jo.

He didn't turn. The frantic chattering of the crowd drowned out her voice.

"Scuse' me! Sorry! Scuse' me! Please! Thank you! Sorry!" she cried.

Finally she rounded the corner where people were much sparser. He was gone. All that was left was a giant blue box. A blue box. Something about it tempted her. Struck a chord in her.

'Go in…' a voice whispered in her mind.

With determination and slight alarm she headed towards the door. Her hand touched the smooth wood door and she grabbed the handle, attempting to open it with a deep breath. It didn't budge.

She tried again and this time, with a soft creak, it opened. It opened to reveal a large surprise. Her heart began to beat faster than she'd ever known. She stepped out and re-examined the box. She was right. It was smaller on the outside. Her breathing was deliberate and shallow as she stepped back inside.

The walls were rounded and orange with aqua blue lighting which dimly illuminated this large room. A circular platform stood before a great pillar in the center of the room with a detailed console containing all sorts of buttons and levers on it.

"What is this…" she breathed.

The Doctor entered from a set of stairs coming from one of the walls. His jacket removed with his sleeved rolled up to his elbows and his bow-tie still on. Her eyes slowly drifted to him and suddenly, she became very nervous. She had entered this…thing of his without permission. Almost breaking and entering.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked pointing at her.

She decided to flip the question on him.

"What are you doing in this…insane thing?" Jo asked gesturing to the interior.

"This is my…ship. Emphasis on the 'my.' I thought I told you to forget everything I said…"

He walked down the steps. Jo found herself retreating into a much more juvenile stage and stared down at her shoes.

"You're uh…you're not the boss of me…sooo…"

Her eyes flickered back up to him and his firm expression changed to a small smile at her dumb response.

"Well, that's true…"

The smile went from amused to thoughtful as he approached her. He expected her to take a cautious step back, as so many did, but instead she just stood there staring at him in wonderment. Hope all over her face.

"Why are you here, Jo?"

"I want to travel. I need a holiday. I work hard and do and do for others-not that I mind-but I'd like to do something for me now."

His head turned to the side as he examined her attentively. She was very kind and once again proved herself brave enough to run after a complete stranger who she did not know and follow him on spit, a wish and a prayer.

"Aren't you afraid I'll murder you?" he said, narrowing his eyes.

She shook her head.

"No."

"Why not? You've only just met me."

"You saved me. Why would you kill me?"

"I could kill you because you've seen the inside of this place. You could go spilling the secret and get me in trouble."

"Well, even if people would believe that story, I wouldn't tell. Plus, you aren't a bad guy. I don't think so. You've got honest eyes."

He was slightly taken back by this. Honest eyes. That was a new one. He hadn't heard that before. Honest eyes.

"Honest eyes," he said quietly, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Can I come?"

He wanted to say yes, but he couldn't lose another friend. Another partner. His hearts couldn't take it. She was too kind. Too valuable to those around her. He couldn't put that at risk.

"You seem like a wonderful person, Jo-"

"But…" she whispered, hanging her head marginally.

"But…the places I go, though extraordinary, are dangerous. I think you're very brave and kind, which is why I can't take you. I'll probably regret it-"

"Then don't call off your offer," she sighed, closing her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Jo. I have to call it."

She looked up at him through her lashes, eyes glistening faintly. A lump formed in her throat of disappointment. He was just like everyone else who said they liked her and then called it off after she got her hopes up.

"I really am sorry."

With a deep breath Jo raised her head with what little pride she had maintained.

"Don't worry about it. Rejection is my middle name," she said with a caustic smile.

After sharing a gaze of melancholy and repentance, Jo turned around and headed for the door, trudging with her hands shoved in the pockets of her jeans. She swallowed her tears.

"I betcha take back the honest eyes bit, now, huh?" the Doctor said, slight distress in his voice for her answer.

He saw her cheek lift as she turn her head at him slightly.

"No. No, I don't take it back."

"Why, Jo?" the Doctor asked, mystified.

Jo didn't answer, but before she let the door shut behind her she said six words that would make all the difference later.

"My name is Josephine. Remember that…"

And she left him alone in the TARDIS. He stood in silence for a moment. Remorse forming inside of him.

LATER THAT DAY…

Jo sat in a tree in the park for hours, thinking over the events that had just occurred. She hadn't decided whether or not to go home yet. Jo was considering travelling anyway. She still had a little currency left after working her two jobs. Enough to disappear for a few days. Maybe to Sussex or Southern Ireland. Part of her was saying that she should go back home and be responsible. Continue to care for her mother and sister before school started back up. Another part of her screamed to do something for herself for once.

At seven o' clock, Jo decided to catch a round trip train to Sussex and take a small holiday. She would buy clothes when she got there.

She descended the tree carefully until she got to soft grass. With quiet determination, she walked in the direction of the train station, then changed. That voice of intuition told her to go back to the fairgrounds.

Instead of walking, she decided to run. The drowsiness faded and she began to sprint. Her purse smacking her hip as her short but long legs moved faster and faster. Her breathing sped but she did not tire. Determination drove her even quicker to the park. The few people left on the streets dodged her.

Jo arrived at the fair.

"Miss, you have to pay!" the man at the ticket booth called.

For once, Jo broke the rules and kept going. She jumped sideways through people, bumped shoulders with them and gently shoved them aside with no apologies. She had to get to where he had been.

Finally, she came to the back corner of the fair. She hoped that the small but large blue box would be there.

She skidded to a halt and noticed she had been smiling the whole time she had been running. She noticed because that smile quickly faded to a look of despair. She closed her eyes and side. Jo shook her head and turned around and slowly rounded the corner leaning on the fence that blocked off the woods in emotional agony.

Then, an unknown breeze blew and an odd rhythmic humming sounded over the carnival music around the corner. She gradually turned around, the hopefulness returning to her heart. Her silvery hair swirled around her freckled face as she peeked around the corner. Hidden by the shadows.

The smile returned to her face bit by bit as the blue box faded in and out before her. It finally appeared. The door flew open to reveal the Doctor. He leapt out.

"Josephine! I've-I've…"

He looked around and turned in a full circle, eyes turning to the sky, realizing the time.

Josephine stood glued to the ground. Her eyes big and full of wonderment at the astounding sight before her.

"Damn…" he sighed.

The Doctor headed back to the door and Josephine quickly shook herself from her trance, managing to push herself around the corner.

"Hi," was all she could muster.

He slowly turned around.

"You? You didn't leave…"

She shook her head slowly.

"I did…but I came back just now. Ran all the way from the park…"

"Why now?" he asked quietly.

"I dunno. Something told me to."

He smiled at her cautiously, she returned it with a soft laugh.

"I'm uncalling it, Josephine. Do you still wanna come? I'd understand if you said no. I did let you down quite a bi-"

"Yes."

"Yes?" he asked ludicrously.

After all he had put her through, she still wanted to come.

"Yes. Yes, let's go."

She smiled at him and walked towards the door, looking over her shoulder slightly as she walked inside. He turned on his heel and followed.

They stepped inside. Josephine walked around the room letting her hand run over the smooth railing that surrounded the middle of the large interior.

"So what is this thing?" questioned Josephine.

"A TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimension In Space."

"It's-it's a space ship?" she gawked.

He smiled. The Doctor loved when new people were amazed by the TARDIS.

"In a way. It's more of a time machine."

"Whoa…" gasped Josephine starting to look all over the room.

He chuckled to himself and she examined every inch of the control room.

"You believe it?"

"Yes! Yes! Are you kidding? On the outside it being smaller than on the inside! Of course I believe you!"

She stopped investigating and quickly face him.

"Wait, does that mean that if we travel now, you could get me back, say tomorrow even if we were gone a week?"

"I could get you back five minutes from now after a year," he grinned.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" she laughed running to the control console.

"Alright, right… Let's go."

He found himself smiling. Truly smiling. To have a companion again…felt great. It felt wonderful. He forgot what it felt like not to be lonely.

"Alright, Josephine, where do you want to go?"

Her eyes lit up and she bit her lip as her face glowed with eagerness. She knew exactly where she wanted to go.

LIKE IT? LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT MORE! GO EASY ON ME! THIS IS MY FIRST DOCTOR WHO FANFICTION EVER!


End file.
